Ever Alone
by Batfan3
Summary: There are many theories and stories as to my connection to Jack Frost, most of them a wrong, but not all. He finally convinced me to write what actually happened, so I am. This is the story of a frightened little ice princess who is befriended by a boy with a spirit of joy. Can he chase away the fear that plagues her? Or will she really always be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! No I am not dead, shocker right? I've been super busy with school and life in general. Rest assured I will be updating** _ **Changing Waters**_ **,** _ **Angels, Demons and Blood**_ **and** _ **Lost Girl**_ **shortly, as soon as I edit the chapters**

 **Again, I apologize for the horrible wait, I hope you enjoy this short Jelsa fic, and please don't kill me. ;D**

 **Without further adieu...** _ **Ever Alone  
**_ _

 **Chapter 1: A Friend**

" _Mother? F-father?" She looked into the darkness, panic creeping into her heart. "Mom!" A figure slowly appeared in the gloom. She sighed._

" _Oh thank goodness, I thought you left me," she whispered._

 _Her mom narrowed her eyes at her. "And that would surprise you?"_

 _She frowned. "What are you saying?"_

" _Don't you ever wonder at the fact that everyone leaves you?" Mother asked._

 _She was starting to breathe heavier, her eyes held confusion and hurt. "That's not true!" She exclaimed._

 _Mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about Genine? And Mika? And Anna?" Genine and Mika were servants that had been let go after the...incident._

 _Tears filled her eyes. "They didn't leave! I-I just don't want to hurt them."_

 _The woman who couldn't possibly be her mother scoffed. "That's what you tell yourself, but those are lies."_

" _You're wrong!" She exclaimed. "You're still here! You love...me...don't you?"_

 _The woman laughed harshly. "How could I-how could anyone, love a freak like you?"_

 _Freak..._

 _Tears fell from her pale eyes. "You're lying!"_

 _"Am I?" Mother's eyes narrowed. "What do I have to gain from lying to you? Killer."_

 _Killer..._

 _She tried to force down the sobs beginning to rise. "I'm not a killer! I would never hurt anyone!"_

 _Mother smirked. "Oh but you already have..."_

 _Another figure appeared in the dark. Her heart stopped._

" _ANNA!"_

 _Her sister lay on the ground, her skin and hair white as snow. She rushed forward, falling to her knees beside her sister. Her skin was ice cold._

" _You're an outcast, and now you've killed the only one who might have loved you," the woman sneered._

 _Outcast..._

 _She pressed her hands to her ears. "Stop! You're wrong! This isn't real! It can't be!" "You're a monster...and I should never have brought you into this world." Monster..._

" _NO!"_

Elsa woke with a start, her eyes searching the room wildly. Her face was wet and her nightdress soaked in sweat. The nightmare repeating vividly in her mind.

She curled up, sobbing into her knees.

 _Freak!_

 _Killer!_

 _Outcast!_

 _Monster!_

"No..." She whispered. Ice spread from her body, coating the bedcovers and the bed itself, creeping onto the floor. "I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a-"

"Of course not."

She started so badly at the new voice that she fell off her bed. Scrambling back, she pressed up against the wall.

"Who's there?" She whispered, blue eyes darting back and forth in panic.

Slowly, a figure came into view. It was a boy, not to much older than she. He was dressed in a brown coat, a peasant's shirt and torn trousers, in his hand was an old and worn staff. His hair and eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

He turned to see her, then started. "Oh! I thought this room was empty."

She shook her head slowly. "N-no," she whispered. "W-what are you doing here?"

He reddened slightly, rubbing his neck. "One of my friends dared me to climb the castle walls," he said nervously.

"Didn't the guards see you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope! It's dark and the wall right there is sort of a blind spot."

"You're a really good climber," she remarked.

He nodded proudly. "I'm the best!" A blast of icy wind blew in from the window. "You must be cold," he said and turned to close the window.

"I'm not cold," she said.

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I'm never cold."

He stared at her quizzically. "What's your name?"

She looked down shyly. "Elsa."

His eyes widened comically. "You're the princess!"

"You really must be daft to not know that this _is_ the castle," she couldn't help but say.

He straightened. "Apologies madam." He gave a ridiculously deep bow. "I formally apologize

for my informal behavior and greet you, oh beautiful Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

She accidentally let out a tiny giggle and curtsied deeply in return. "Apology accepted m'lord."

He grinned. "Now, what is a lovely princess like you doing, crying alone in her room and saying such terrible things."

She looked away. He frowned. "Hmm. I see, well, do you want to play a game?"

She perked up. "A game?" Then she stopped. "No. I-I can't."

He looked at her closely. "What's wrong princess?"

She hugged herself. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise," he said.

She sighed. "You don't understand-"

"Do you like playing in the snow?"

She stared wistfully at the snowflakes floating gently down outside her window. "I can't," she said. "I'm not allowed outside."

He grinned. "That's not a problem."

She watched in comical astonishment as he stepped out the window and scooped up snow from the roof, then placed it in her bedroom.

"Now we can play _inside_ ," he said happily.

"Are...are you allowed to do that?" She asked uncertainly.

The strange boy's grin widened. "Probably not, come on, let's play!"

She couldn't help but just stare at the snow, oblivious to his insistences. Suddenly a cold ball of slush hit the back of her head. She snapped up, he smirked and held up another snowball.

"Well princess? You up for it?" He asked. She scooped up a ball of snow. "Defend yourself."

"Oh I'm so sca-" Smack! A snowball smacked him square in the face. He grinned. "Alright princess, game on!"

The sun began to rise, pale rays shooting into the room through the window. "I suppose I should go now," the strange boy said.

She sighed sadly. "I suppose." She watched him start towards the window. "Will I see you again?" She asked.

He looked back. "Do you want to see me again?"

She blushed slightly. "I think...maybe I-I wouldn't mind too terribly."

"Ok then!"

"Wait!" He paused, halfway out the window. "What's your name?"

He smirked and winked. "Jack."

Then he was gone. Elsa smiled softly. "Jack..."  
_

 **Thoughts? I had SO much fun writing this. I love Jelsa SO much! They're perfect. OTP**

 **Please review! Next chapter will be up soon. Batfan3 signing off** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating but things have been hella busy, I'll try and sneak in an update soon. Also, I've posted my story The Perceived Threat on the NanoWrimo contest on inkitt, it's not a fanfic, but if you could check it out, read it, and maybe even like it I would be SO thankful. Here's the link** nanowrimo **please just check it out.**

 **I'll be updating soon, love ya'll**

 **Batfan3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating on time! Right? Right? I have to say, I _really_ like this story. Please leave a review in the little box in the right hand corner and keep your eyes and mind on the story at all time and have a nice read.**

 **No I don't own Frozen or ROTG if I did than their would be a crossover movie.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Real?**

"Princess Elsa!"

"Argh..." Elsa covered her head with a pillow, closing her eyes. The eleven year old was exhausted again from the night of playing with her secret friend, who, to be honest, she wasn't quite sure was real.

She looked down at the floor and saw the melted snow from the night before. "Perhaps he is," she whispered.

"Princess Elsa!" The call came again.

She sighed. "One moment." She slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe for modesties sake. "Come in!"

The door opened and the head servant, Grace, entered.

"Oh dear! It's freezing in here!" Grace exclaimed, rushing to close the open window.

She blinked. "Is it?"

"Poor child, you'll catch your death of a c..." Grace trailed off. "Well, enough of that, come come dear."

"What is it Grace?" She asked.

"You'll be spending the day with your parents-"

"And Anna?" She asked excitedly.

Grace paused with the drapes. "Well...oh dear...Princess, Anna is..." Princess didn't sound quite so sweet when Grace said it.

She sighed. "In danger around me...I know." She rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What shall I wear today?"

Grace pulled a beautiful blue dress from her ridiculously large closet. It was a riding dress. Then came a day dress, and a tea dress. Not necessarily in that order.

"We'll be riding then?" She asked.

Grace nodded. "Yes. You'll join them for a light breakfast, than a morning of lessons with your mother, followed by tea, than lessons with your father, than lunch, than an afternoon of riding, than-"

"Afternoon tea, than reading, than bed," she finished. "Yes child, now dress quickly, time is of the essence."

* * *

Elsa made her way down to the library, then out onto the portico, her parents had decided to not have breakfast in the ginormous dining room, rather do a more personalized affair outside in the sun.

Despite it being winter, the sun still shone on the snow covered ground.

"Elsa!" Mother stood and went forward, hugging her and planting a kiss on her head. The physical contact was surprising and Elsa instantly stiffened.

"H-hello mother."

Father placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Good morning dear. Come now, let's eat and start our day."

They went and sat at the table. Elsa ate a few bites, but mostly played with her food.

"Don't play with your food dear, and sit up straight."

She obeyed, then ventured a question. "Um, h-how is Anna?"

Mother stiffened ever so slightly. "Your sister is...well. She's doing well in her studies and growing into a lovely girl."

 _She misses me,_ Elsa thought. _I miss you too Anna._ _  
_Instead of having a lovely feeling of being wanted, Elsa only felt terrible for abandoning her sister.

 _It_ _'_ _s your own fault. If you could only control your powers._

"Elsa, you have dark circles under your eyes, are you sleeping well?" Mother asked.

She nodded quickly. "Oh yes!"

Mother and father stared at her for a moment, than returned to breakfast.

"Lessons shortly."

* * *

Lessons lessons lessons.

By the time they were over, Elsa's head was spinning with etiquette, speech and dress. tea and lunch were short reprieves, but then she had more lessons with her father, things like business, politics and running the entire country.

Finally it was time for the afternoon ride. Elsa almost ran to the stables before remembering that a princess never runs. She is poised and erect, and also earning respect from her subjects.

"G'day ye majesties," Eric greeted. He was the master of the stables. He was a slightly shorter man with greying brown hair and a twinkle in his hazel eyes. He winked at her. " 'ello princess."

She smiled and curtsied. "Good afternoon Master Eric."

"Wynter is in the stall-"

"Five doors down," she finished. Mother gave her a reproving look.

"A princess must not interrupt," mother said.

She dropped her eyes. "I am sorry mother."

Her mother than smiled. "Now go on."

"The stable boy's sadlin' yer 'orse, 'e'll be done in eh moment," Eric said.

She nodded and curtsied again, than walked quickly through the stable, coming to the stall she wanted. Wynter stuck her head out, leaning down towards her.

Elsa giggled at the horses snuffles and pulled a little white square from her pocket, she fed the sugar cube to Wynter and scratched her head.

"Good girl."

She opened the stall door and entered. She stopped.

"Jack?"

The brunette looked up from buckling on the saddle.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" He greeted. He bowed low. "Princess I mean."

She smiled and curtsied. "I didn't know you worked at the stables?"

He nodded. "I'm the only one who can calm these pretties in a blizzard," he said proudly, patting Wynter's rump.

"I thought you were to young too work?"

He shook his head. "No, my dad worked, er, works here to." She petted Wynter's mane. "My break is actually in a few minutes," he said. Then he lowered his voice. "Sorry about the snowy mess."

She looked up. "Oh that's okay." Then she blushed. "T-thank you...I had fun."

He grinned. "Good."

"Elsa?"

Jack finished tightening the saddle.

"Coming mother," she replied. "It was nice to see you."

He smiled and winked. "See ya t'night."

* * *

The wind rushed past her ears as she raced through the fields, her blond hair had come loose from it's bun and was flying in the wind. She laughed, the noise immediately whipped away.

She leaned forward, resting her face on Wynter's neck. "Faster Wynter," she whispered. "Faster!"

"Elsa! Elsa slow down!" She barely heard the call from behind her. She turned slightly.

"I'm alright-"

 _Snap!_

There was a growling roar. She turned back.

A giant cat had come out from the tree line, Wynter reared, neighing in panic.

"AAAHH!" Elsa screamed as she was thrown from her back. She landed with an 'oof' on the ground, her backside would hurt tonight. The cat advanced on her, stocking her like the predator it was.

"Help..." she whispered, to petrified to move.

It roared again and pounced, she raised her hands, but the claws never came. There was a shout and a thump.

"Stay back!" A voice shouted.

She opened her eyes. "Jack?" Indeed the brunette was in front of her, wielding his staff like a sword.

"It's alright Elsa, everything's gonna be ok," he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as another suddenly appeared from under the grass. She raised her hands and ice shot out, slamming into the beast. Both cats ran back to the forest in a fright, one limping painfully.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Jack asked, holding out a hand.

She took it and he pulled her up. "Thank you Jack." She hugged him, then felt him wince. "He got you!" She exclaimed, pulling back and looking at the gash on his arm.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted, putting it behind his back. "I'm just glad you're alright.

"Thank you," she said again.

"I didn't do anything," he said with a smile. "Cool powers."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you don't think I'm..." She swallowed thickly. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

He winked. "I could never think that."

"Elsa!" Hooves pounded the earth, signaling her parent's approach.

"I'd better go," Jack said.

"But wait-"

"I really have to go," Jack turned and dashed off into the forest.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Mother said, swinging off her horse and looking her over, searching for injuries.

"I-I'm okay," she said, slightly dazed.

Mother pulled her into a hug. "Oh darling, I thought you were..." She cleared her throat. "Well, let's go back, I think that's enough riding for today."

Wynter walked up dejectedly, hanging her head and nudging Elsa, who reached up and took the reigns.

She looked into the forest where her knight had disappeared. "Thank you..."

* * *

" _Elsaa, Eeeelsa._ _"_

 _She opened her eyes, gazing around._ _"_ _Hello?_ _"_ _Then she smiled._ _"_ _Oh, hi Jack!_ _"_

 _He looked at her, cold coming from his chocolate eyes._

 _She frowned._ _"_ _Jack? Is something wrong?_ _"_

 _His icy gaze turned to a glare._ _"_ _Yes._ _"_

 _She knit her eyebrows, worried._ _"_ _W-what is it?_ _"_

" _You._ _"_

 _She gasped, taking a confused step back._ _"_ _M-me?_ _"_

 _He glared at her._ _"_ _Yes. You_ _'_ _re a monster._ _"_

 _Her heart dropped to her feet._ _  
"_ _No one should have abilities like that, you_ _'_ _re a freak, a monster,_ _"_ _he sneered._

" _B-but I thought you were my friend,_ _"_ _she ventured, tears gathering in her blue eyes._

 _He laughed, not his usual hearty happy laugh, a sharp cold sneer._ _"_ _Not anymore._ _"_

" _Elsa I never want to be friends with you, not anymore._ _"_

" _Elsa!_ _"_

* * *

She gasped, bolting upright as her eyes snapped open. She heard an alarmed, albeit muffled, shout and her eyes snapped to the source of the sound. She gasped again. Ice covered the floor and walls, reaching out to the window sill.

Icy spikes had formed on the ceiling and the door appeared to be sealed shut.

She covered her mouth with one hand, Jack was kneeling on her bed, her hand was pointed at him, an icicle a mere inch from his chest, right where his heart was.

She lowered her hands.

"J-jack. I'm so sorry," she said, panicked. "I didn't know you were there and I wasn't looking- what am I saying of course I wasn't I was half asleep but I didn't want to hurt you and I understand if you don't want to be-"

He silenced her by pressing his fingers to her lips.

"Shh, it's okay Elsa."

She curled up, burying her face into her hands. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, it's alright." He scooted over next to her and wrapped a hesitant arm around her small form. "I wouldn't give up being friends with you because of one little mistake, heck, not even for the world."

She looked up hesitantly, wiping away her tears. "R-really?"  
He smiled. "Really really." He pulled her close. "I won't leave you. I promise."

* * *

 **Jack is SO sweet! I love him so much! REVIEW! It doesn't take long to type a few words and you have no idea how much I love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally updating! Sorry about the wait and I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Little Closer**

Jack hurried home, buffeted by wind as the blizzard gnashed it's angry teeth. He shouldn't have stayed with Elsa so long. If he didn't know the way so well, he'd already have been swept away by the wind.

"Light," he breathed, spotting the yellow glow ahead. He stumbled through the door, but not before grabbing a few logs from the pile beside the house, and pulled it shut with a slam!

"Jackson Kaden Overland."

He turned quickly. "H-hi mom." The eleven year old carefully placed the logs in the grating next to the fire, where red hot coals waited to be fed.

"Where were you?" Jadis Overland asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He swallowed. "Just getting some firewood."

"At three in the morning?" Mom asked.

He chuckled nervously. "Uh…no?"

"Where were you? And no lies," she said dangerously.

He gulped. "Um…well…it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it."

He bit his lip. "Well, a few weeks ago, Travis Borden dared me to climb the castle wall."

"And you did?!" Mom exclaimed.

He held out a hand. "Just wait, well, yeah. I waited 'til dark, then climbed the wall into what I thought was an empty room, it was-"

"Please tell me it was-"

"-not empty," he scuffled his feet sheepishly. "Turns out, it was Princess Elsa's room."

"The reclusive?" Mom asked.

He reddened. "She's not reclusive, just…shy," he said carefully. "And she doesn't have any friends…" He left it hanging.

Mom sighed. "So you became friends and you've been visiting her every night for the past few weeks." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jack-"

"I know what you're going to say, but she's really sweet and kind, she's just lonely."

"Jack if you're lying-"

"I'm not," he insisted. "I can bring her to see you! Or you to see her, or whatever! Please don't make me not be friends, she is my friend and she's really sweet and amazing and beautiful and-"

"Enough Jack." He stopped. His mother came forward. "If she is all that you say, than I don't think anything bad can come from a friendship like this, but if she's not…" Mom left it hanging warningly.

He nodded rapidly. "I promise I'll be careful! Promise."

Mother sighed. "Very well. As long as you're careful, make sure to get enough sleep, and don't drive her mad." She turned, heading in the direction of her room.

He sighed in relief. Then she whipped around, pointing a finger at him.

"If you step one toe out of line mister-"

"Ok!" He exclaimed, alarmed. "I got it I got it."

She smiled. "Good. Now get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow."

Only after she was gone did he allow himself to breath normally.

"Whew, geez," he whispered. "Mom's are scary."

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and eventually, those long months turned to a whole year. Elsa still kept everything bottled up inside, sure Jack's nightly vigil helped, but it wasn't enough. And sometimes he could only come for a moment just to say hi.

Elsa never left the castle anymore. No more horse-back-riding, after the event with the mountain lion and her powers, they were afraid someone would see and now that was gone to.

She spent the majority of her time studying or locked up in her room.

Until one day…

"Elsa put on this dress," Grace said. Elsa looked up from her book. Grace held up a dark tan riding dress. Her eyes widened and the book froze. "Elsa!"

She started, dropping the book.

"Put on your gloves, your father would be most displeased," Grace said reprovingly.

She obeyed. "Are we going out?"

Grace nodded. "You're to go out into the village with your parents, about time too." She muttered the last part under her breath. "Foolish parents, keeping you locked up here."

She smirked. "So you do care."

Grace looked up sharply. "I said nothing of the sort, but you'd best wipe that smirk from your face and put this on. Breakfast, then you're out."

Her smirk dropped back to a neutral expression, _Jack must be rubbing off on me_. "Yes ma'am." Grace had become increasingly more troubled and stern.

She put on the dress and boots, accepting the riding crop from Grace. She glanced out the window, it was finally spring. Winter was long and cold in Arendelle, but summer was short and hot. Anna and her used to go out to the beach and play in the water while Kai and Grace (who were now on their 30th anniversary) watched over them.

"Where's Anna?" She asked timidly.

Grace looked at her. "Anna is studying in the library with her tutor."

"Is there a specific reason for this outing?" She questioned.

"Enough questions child, ask your father not me!" She bit her tongue and nodded.

 _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

"Jaaaack!"

Jack swung the axe down so it stuck in the log and looked up. "Yeah Emma?" He called back.

"Mom says we need more Nightwart," Emma said, holding out a little tan sack and his coat. "Mrs. Eddelheim has the flu."

He nodded and accepted the sack and coat, it was early spring so it was still cold.

"See you later Emma!"

Emma waved. "And don't get lost!"

He rolled his eyes. "As if."

Jack made his way through the forest, coming to a cold stream that tripped and fell over the pebbles in the bed. Nightwart grew along the river bank in little clusters around rocks. It was a great medicinal plant.

His mother was a healer, and his father had been a stable hand at the palace. Up until two years ago. Marcus Overland had died in a bandit attack. A lot of people had, but that was the last one. The King and Queen inputted patrols on the border to ensure that didn't happen again.

"Ah, there it is," he muttered, spotting the dark purple plant. He pulled five plants, laying them carefully in his sack. He made his way back home, booted feet making prints in the thin layer of snow.

He pulled open the door, shivering. "Mom! I'm back!" He called, then stopped in shock.

None other than the king and queen of Arendelle stood in their living room. He chuckled nervously, glancing outside and seeing the previously unnoticed horses.

"Oh. Ah, um," mom shot him a look. He straightened the sack and bowed deeply, if clumsily. "Highnesses."

King Agdar smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet the son of the best horse trainer in the kingdom." Then he sobered. "You have my condolences."

He nodded, rubbing his neck. "It's an honor to meet you as well sir."

A girl looked out from behind the queen, seeing him, her eyes widened. She mouthed 'Jack'.

The King motioned her forward, though Jack noticed that he didn't touch her. Elsa curtsied.

"This is Princess Elsa," he said.

Jack took her hand and kissed it. "Princess." She didn't miss the twinkle in his eye, and he did not fail to notice her smile. Emma simply rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for our unexpected intrusion," the queen said. "But could we speak with you privately Ms. Overland?"

His mom nodded. "Of course. Jack, Emma, how about you tend to their majesties horses?"

Jack nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"You can go with them Elsa," the King said.

Elsa nodded, clenching her hands tightly in the folds of her dress. "Yes father."

The trio walked out, but before the door closed, Jack heard the king's words.

"It's been a long time Jadis, have you found a cure-" The door swung shut.

Elsa immediately shed all pretenses and scooped up some snow, throwing it at his head.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, wiping snow from his eyes.

Elsa giggled. "That's for last night."

He'd woken her by dumping snow on her head. Emma grinned.

"I like her," Emma announced.

"It's nice to meet you Emma," Elsa said. "Jack's told me a lot about you."

The eight year old's grin widened. "Same, Jack doesn't stop talking about you."

"Emma!" He exclaimed. "Don't listen to her."

Elsa smirked. "What does he say."

"He talks about-"

Jack slapped a hand over his sister's mouth. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Elsa smiled, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "Let's just go take care of the horses," he groaned.

Emma and Elsa smirked at each other.

The Overland's had a small stable, father used to own a few horses, but when he died they'd needed the money and had to sell them.

Emma left to get the grooming tools, leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

They were silent for a moment, a silence that Elsa broke. "Why didn't you tell me about your father Jack?"

Jack bit his lip. "It's not exactly something that comes up in everyday conversations. Or night as it were."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Another silence fell. "He was an amazing horse trainer, but he didn't like advertising his talent," Jack said, taking the turn to break the silence. "He worked as a stable hand at first, then worked his way up from there."

"Are you very poor?" Elsa asked.

He shrugged. "We get by all right."

"If Jack would do his chores," Emma said, walking up.

"I do do them!" Jack exclaimed. Emma rolled her eyes.

Their parents were still talking behind closed doors even after they finished with the horses.

Emma jumped onto Jack's back, he didn't protest.

"Hey, do you wanna see something?" Jack asked Elsa

"What?" Elsa asked.

Jack grinned. "It's my favorite place." He took her hand. "Come on."

He led her through the forest, Emma complaining about the bouncing from on his back, for about five minutes, then they came to a small pond ringed by a circle of trees.

"Wow!" Elsa breathed. Snow frosted the edges of the pines making it look like the winter spirit had come to decorate for Christmas, despite the holiday having come and gone.

Emma jumped off his back. "You too love birds can talk. I'm going to make a flower crown."

"Stay in sight!" Jack called.

"I know!"

"And be careful by the water!"

"I _know_!"

Elsa smiled. "You really care about her."

He nodded. "Of course, she's my annoying little sister."

She looked down at her feet. "I haven't seen my sister in a year."

Jack's eyes widened. "Why?"

She held up her gloved hands. "Things happen. My parents are-" She sighed. " _I_ am afraid."

He took her hands. "Well I'm not." She looked up, he smiled. "I would never be afraid of you." He went over to the tree closest to the pond and pulled a small knife from his waist band.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, reading the writing. " _Courageous_ ," she read aloud.

"It was my father's," Jack said.

"Oh." He carved into the tree, making a heart and two names.

"Is that a profession?" She asked with a smirk, though her heart was pounding.

Jack put away his knife and turned to her. "It's a promise. See? I'm stuck in the heart with you so I'll never leave."

She smiled. "Thank you Jack."

He grinned, then scooped up snow and threw it at her.

"Hey!"

"You're welcome!"

"Jackson Overland!"

* * *

That night, Elsa waited impatiently for her friend. It was almost midnight when he finally came. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled.

He took both hands and kissed them. "Apologies milady, it won't happen again lest you hang me."

She smiled. "I have something for you." She went over to her bed and pulled a long staff from under it. "I couldn't help but notice that your staff isn't in very good shape, so I had this one made for you."

He took it carefully, running a hand up the wood and over the hook.

She bit her lip nervously. "Do you like it?"

He looked at her. "Like it? I love it!"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh."

He whispered this time. "I love it." He held it up. "Can I give you a kiss in return?" He asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

She ignored her intense blush and rolled her eyes, smacking his arm. "In your dreams buddy."

He grinned and winked. "Someday." Then he sobered. "I actually can't stay, mum wants me to sleep a lot, we have a lot of work tomorrow."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"But I'll be back tomorrow," he said. "Promise."

She smiled. "Okay, see ya."

He climbed out the window. "See ya. Thanks for the staff!" Then he disappeared into the night.

Elsa pressed two fingers to her lips, smiling.

"Someday…"

* * *

 **I loved writing this, they're so cute! I hope I have their characters right, please review about what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Look I'm actually on time! I'm going to try and really be more consistent and stick with one update a week. Anyway, as always please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Five Years Later**

Five years. Elsa sighed as she slipped on a dress. It had already been five years since she first met Jack. She was still afraid of her powers and her parents still kept her away from everyone, but Jack made everything better.

Anna still came to her and spoke those words, and that broke her heart a little more each time, but every night Jack came would heal it, at least in part. Of course he couldn't come _every_ night, but mostly.

Grace entered. "Good. I'm glad you're ready. After lessons and such, there will be a ball."

She looked up sharply. "Tonight?"

Grace nodded. "Yes. You have a better handle on your powers and they think it's time. You will eventually be queen after all."

"B-but I can't!" She exclaimed.

 _If I go to the ball, I'll miss Jack!_

Grace huffed. "It isn't my choice, it's your father's orders."

"But-"

"No buts, you're going and that's the end of it."

That night, the sixteen year old stood patiently while Grace fussed and worried, pulling out different dresses but eventually discarding them.

"Ah, here we are," Grace said.

 _Finally._

The dress was beautiful. It was a pretty sky blue that poofed a tiny bit around the waist and flowed to the feet, the neckline was made of a darker blue with beads lining the collar. The shoes to go with it were the same darker blue and had a small raise at the heal.

"It's lovely," she conceded. But her thoughts weren't on dresses or the banquet, they were focused on a certain brunette.

"Pay attention Elsa."

She looked up and allowed Grace to help her dress. Her heart began to pound.

 _What if I mess up?_

"Elsa…" She looked up, Grace looked nervously at the ice spreading from her feet.

Elsa took a deep breath. _Conceal. Don't feel, don't let them know._

Her mother and father entered. "Remember your gloves," father said. "And remember, conceal-"

"Don't feel," she said.

"Don't let it show." They finished together.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

 _Conceal don't feel don't let it show. Conceal don't feel don't let them know._

The phrase repeated over and over in her head like a mantra. Never ceasing as she greeted monarchs with polite greetings and such. It was exhausting. Every time someone approached, she instinctively raised her hands, but then would lower them, remembering that she was in public.

Halfway through the night she finally snapped.

She was approached by two identical boys, twins most likely, who introduced themselves as Princes James and Jared of the Southern Isles, sixth and seventh in line. They both had permanent smirks that made her nervous. They must have been about seventeen, one year her senior.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle," she replied politely.

They each kissed one of her gloved hands. "Lovely to meet you Princess Elsie."

She pulled her hands back. "It's Elsa," she said coldly.

James smiled charmingly. "Would Princess _Elsa_ agree to a dance?" He asked, extending a hand.

She glanced at her mother and saw her make a shooing motion out of the corner of her eye.

She took the outstretched hand, thinking of how much she _didn't_ want to be here, and of how much she _did_ want to be with Jack.

"So what has made the oh-so-elusive Princess Elsa finally come out of her shell?" James asked.

Her grip tightened on her dress. "Nothing of any consequence."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say princess."

 _I want Jack._

They spun around the ballroom, going closer and closer to the door to another room that Elsa recognized as the banquet hall. James spun her around and the door was opened by his twin and they slipped inside without anyone noticing.

She stopped, taking her hand from his and stepping back.

"We're not allowed in here," she said, starting towards the door.

Prince Jared stepped in front of her and closed the door.

"Do you always do what you're told?" He asked.

She stiffened. "Yes, now open the door and get out of my way."

"Ooh, a bit testy eh?"

She gripped the sides of her dress tightly. "Please move."

An arm snaked around her waist, she started and looked to see James.

"Come on, lighten up, have a little fun," he said.

Jared snickered at her shocked expression. She pushed James off of her.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed. James stumbled back at her surprising strength.

He stepped forward again, then bowed. "Apologies milady."

She sighed. "Just please open the door and-mph!" She was cut off as James straightened and pressed his lips to hers.

 _Slap!_

She backed up quickly, her hand stinging and a red mark forming on James' cheek.

Anger shone in his eyes. "Oh you should not have done that."

She backed up, frightened. A hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her neck. She tried to shout for help but only muffled cries came out.

James smirked. "You seem so distressed." He took a step forward.

Her eyes widened. _Please back away_ she tried to say, but she couldn't. James touched her chin. That was the last straw. Magic exploded from her being, slamming into the two princes and batting them away like annoying bugs.

She was breathing heavily, she stared at her hands, ice encrusted them, ice crawled up the walls.

"What the hell?" She heard one of the princes murmur.

"She's...she's a monster."

She ran. She bolted from the room, flying up the stairs and two her room. Behind her, the two princes looked at each other.

One looked at the other. "Remember that career of thievery we were talking about?"

The other shrugged. "How's the name Stabbington sound?"

* * *

 _Monster..._

 _Conceal don't feel don't let it show. Conceal it! Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._

"Elsa!"

Elsa backed away from her parents as they entered.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She exclaimed, pressing her hands to her chest. The gloves hadn't helped at all.

"It's okay Elsa," father said, holding out placating hands.

 _They're scared of me._ She stared at them, ice, the cursed ice, spreading from her feet. Her parents took a step back in slight alarm.

"We'll figure it out," her father said.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. "Please!"

Mother reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Fear shown from her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

 _Where are you Jack?_

"Mother? Father? What's going on?" A voice said from down the hall.

 _Anna…_

"Go," she whispered. "Go take care of your daughter."

They gave her a long gaze, than exited the room, closing the door behind them. She heard the audible click of a lock.

 _Crack!_

She looked towards the window, ice coated it. She stumbled back, leaning against the door.

"Where are you Jack?" She whispered. _Conceal it. Don't feel. Don't feel._

She slid down, curling up in fetal position. She blocked everything out, no noise, no distraction.

 _Seal it away. I won't hurt anyone again._

Suddenly a hand touched hers, she whipped up, raising her hands.

"Whoa!"

She opened her eyes, they widened. "Jack!" She bolted forward, going to his prone figure. "Jack! Oh Jack I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He groaned, sitting up. "I'm fine, wow! That packs quite a punch!" He saw her tears, then took her hands. "It's okay-"

"Don't touch me," she whispered, scrambling back. "I'm dangerous. A monster."

He laughed. "You? Dangerous? not a chance."

"Please, I don't-"

"You won't hurt me," he interrupted. "I know." He came forward and knelt beside her. "You aren't dangerous."

"But-"

"Not buts, I don't care, you're not dangerous," he said firmly. Jack took her trembling hands. He smiled. "Hey, it's alright."

She met his eyes carefully. He smiled.

"I could hurt you," she whispered.

He slowly removed her gloves. "No. You're not dangerous, and you're not a monster." He looked up. "All I see is a beautiful young woman with an incredible power. A power amazing and beautiful and the most wonderful thing I've ever known besides you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really really," he said. "I made a promise to you a long time ago, and I intend to keep it." He pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't leave," she whispered. "Please…"

"Never. I promise. You will never be alone. I will never ever leave you."

She nodded into his chest. After a long moment, he pulled back.

"I have something for you." She waited.

He nodded and took a necklace from around his neck, hanging from a leather thong was a red crystal. "It's called a fire crystal. Lore says they're from the trolls that reside in the mountains. And also that they'll keep you close to the thing you love the most."

"Did you win this from a troll?" She asked with a small smile.

"I got it from my mom, she collects all kinds of stuff." He held it up, an uncertain look crossing his face. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It's beautiful."

"May I?"

She lifted her hair, allowing him to tie it around her neck.

"For everything I see in you, and everything I don't, I just…I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, forever. No matter what happens."

They stayed like that for a long time, eventually Jack realized that Elsa had fallen asleep. He carefully stood, her still in his arms, and set her in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She shifted slightly, murmuring. "Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome."

Jack gazed at her still form, then leaned down and planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes stayed closed, but her hand tightened on his as he stood to leave. With some reluctance, he gently pulled his hand from and started towards the window, which he'd broken through trying to get in when he saw Elsa's distress.

As he lifted his leg to step out, a soft whisper reached his ears.

"I love you too."

He smiled once...then he was gone.

* * *

 **Who liked the reference?** **Btw, it's canon that Elsa and Anna are cousins of Rupunzel. And who can deny just how much the Stabbington brothers look like Hans? Oh right, no one!**

 **I hope you liked the chappy! The next one is coming in one week or less. :) Ttfn, tata for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm late, but for the record our internet was down, then my computer wasn't working, then I wasn't on the computer, and now I'm updating.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _Frozen_ if I did Jelsa would be canon**

 **There we go, I always forget the disclaimer :P**

 **Ok one little thing about Elsa and her parents. Despite the fact that her parents are afraid I find it _incredibly_ unlikely that Elsa would be confined every single day for over a decade. Especially since her parents know that she will one day succeed them. It just doesn't make since.**

 **That's why I made the changes I made and it just makes more since this way.**

 **Ok all done, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Never**

The next day came and went. Elsa was left to herself, meals were slipped through the door, but no one entered and no one spoke to her. Fear permeated the air around her.

But strangely...Elsa didn't care. She danced around the room, happy as a cloud. Her mind ever-fleeing from the dreary task of the books stacked on her desk in the corner.

 _Jack loves me. Jack really loves me._ She smiled, humming. _And I love him._

When her parents finally summoned the courage to see her, she would tell them. She would tell them she'd leave, she'd let them be alone with her normal sister. Her Anna.

That was the only thing that made her hesitate, that made her want to stay.

Her beloved sister Anna.

Elsa gazed out the window at the snowy carpet that covered everything.

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

She wiped away the tears that fell from her blue eyes.

"I love you Anna," she whispered. "And that's why I have to leave. Every time you come to my door I break inside and I can't let that keep happening. The more I break, the less control I have and the more dangerous I become."

She leaned against the sill, ice spread from her fingertips, but she didn't shy away, she allowed it to spread from her fingertips.

Her gloves lay discarded on the floor from the night before.

 _I'll never where those again._

She smiled. _Never._

But days turned to weeks, and still Jack didn't come.

"Could he have forgotten?" Elsa would whisper. "No. He wouldn't forget me."

So she waited. She waited and waited. Her prince didn't come.

But one cold winter evening, someone else did. Her parents entered, Elsa didn't fail to see the knights behind them before the door closed.

"Hello mother, father," she greeted.

"Elsa why are you not wearing your gloves?" Father asked.

She picked the untended things from the floor and put her hands behind her back.

 _I will_ not _wear them._

"May I see Anna?" She asked. Her heart ached for someone, anyone, to talk to. Her loneliness was returning in full force without the soothing friendship and love of her only friend.

"Elsa, have you learned to control your powers?" Father asked.

"Please let me see her," she pleaded.

"Have you learned to control your powers?" He repeated.

"How can I?!" She burst out. "Stuck between four walls day after day!"

"That isn't true-"

"Sure there's the occasional horseback ride, then maybe some tea, and lessons," she said. "I need to get out!"

"Not until your powers are under control-"

"They would be if you'd only help me!" She exclaimed. "I can't just where these gloves and conceal it!" The gloves in her hands froze. She let them fall to the ground and they shattered with a crash!

"We're trying-"

"No you're not!" She interrupted again. "You're afraid of me! You're always tense and nervous around me."

"The ball proved that you haven't yet gained control," mother said. "The Southern Isles princes disappeared, so we can only hope that they don't tell anyone what they witnessed."

"I'm trying to control it," she said. "Maybe Anna can help me-"

"She can't, you're too dangerous to be around…" Father trailed off.

Her eyes widened.

 _There it is. Everything I've ever feared right there. I am dangerous. I am a monster_

"Elsa-"

"No," she cut in. "You're right. I'm dangerous. And you should leave before I hurt you."

Mother looked at him for a moment and he conceded, exiting the room.

"Elsa love, please don't shut me out," mother said gently.

"He's right," she whispered. "Please leave."

"I know you won't hurt me darling."

She was shaking, ice spread from her feet, she could feel it coating her hands.

"Now," she murmured. "Hurry, before I hurt you."

"Elsa-"

"Get out!" She shouted, backing away. "NOW!"

Just in time. Ice exploded around her, icicles protruded from the walls, the floor was covered, the door and window sealed shut.

She was breathing heavily, her entire body shaking.

 _I can't hurt them._

She ran to the window, sealed shut. She grabbed an icicle and wrenched it from the wall, then smashed at the ice covering the opening. The ice gave, the window still broken from a few weeks ago.

She climbed out the window. A long drop greeted her. She held out her hands. Ice shot from them, she slid down the ledge she'd made, tumbled and came up running.

She ran from everything, ice prints followed in her wake. She went to the first place she could think of. Jack's house.

It was deep in the woods, a little lumber cottage. She bolted to the door, knocking, or rather banging.

"Jack!" She called. "Jack!"

The door was opened by Emma.

"Emma," she breathed, sobbing in relief.

"What are you doing here princess?" Emma asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I need help," she said, holding her hands close to her chest. "Please."

"Mom!" Emma called. "Come quick!"

Jadis Overland hurried to the door, then, taking in the situation easily, she immediately pushed Elsa into the house.

"Oh dear, Elsa what happened?"

"I can't control it," she said. "Please help me, where's Jack?"

Absolute silence took over the room.

Elsa looked around, noticing for the first time, Emma and Jane's black clothes, the dark and cold house, the missing laugh of glee that always came from the boy she loved.

She took a stunned step back, her arms falling to her sides limply. Her knees gave way and she fell.

"Jack is…"

She bowed her head, a single tear falling from wide, shocked eyes.

"No…"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand BOOM!**

 **Did I kill a Main Character-yes**

 **Should I have put that in the description-maybe**

 **Is Elsa heartbroken-uh...DUH**

 **I'm so cruel. I literally sometimes think about my writing and what I do to the characters and think 'wow if they were real I would be so incredibly dead'. Ah...alas the story of a good writer can only end with tragedy. Sort of. Not really.**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of Ever Alone coming sometime next week from your cruel neighborhood Jelsa writer.**

 **Until the next time!**

 ***Que the angry shouting amidst maniacal laughter***


End file.
